This invention relates to an automatic flushing device, and more particularly to a device attached to the flush valve of existing water closets and adapted for automatically carrying out flushing.
Hitherto, devices for automatically flushing water closets needed to be replaced by new ones every flush valve. There was no cleaning device which could be easily attached to the existing flush valves.
Further, conventional automatic flushing devices are adapted to detect by means of a sensor that a user stands up after sitting on the stool cover to carry out flushing. Accordingly, also in the case where the user wants to flush the toilet during use while sitting on the stool cover, he must once stand up. This was inconvenient. If there is employed a system of flushing by means of a push-button in place of a system of automatically detecting the user's attitude relative to the stool cover by means of a sensor, there was the problem that it is difficult for the user to depress such push-button during use in the case where the push-button is positioned behind the user. Moreover, even if the push-button is provided at a position easy to depress, the user must directly come into contact with the push-button. This is unsanitary. Further, in the case where a sensor of the remote control type is provided at a position allowing easy operation by the user in a non-contact manner, some sort of device for transmitting/receiving a signal between the sensor and automatic flushing device is required, disadvantageously resulting in high cost. In addition, power must be continuously supplied to the sensor side and the receiving side so that there results the state capable of detecting a user, resulting in the problem that current consumption is increased.
As stated above, there were the problems that conventional devices cannot be easily attached to an existing flush valve, and it is difficult to carry out flushing during use.